An application that is running on user equipment (a UE) may provide data to an application device via a cellular network (e.g., a long term evolution (LTE) network, a third generation (3G) network, a fourth generation (4G) network, etc.). In some cases, the UE may provide the data to the application device via a secure session. For example, the UE and the application device may exchange credentials, and may establish the secure session between the UE and the application device after validating the credentials. The credentials may be received via a user interface of the UE, or may be provided to the UE by another device.